


Pétales froissés

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, One Shot Collection, Reading, i hope i can update this some day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de petites fics Rose/Winry, plus joyeuses que ma mini-série.<br/>1er volet : À coups de petits pois !<br/>2ème : Un livre d'enfant. <br/>3ème : Un bébé tout fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'arme la plus redoutable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des cœurs brisés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384808) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Winry, Rose, bébé Kain et des petits pois. Qu'est-ce qui puisse arriver de si terrible, avec ça ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’arme la plus redoutable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Rose Thomas, ‘Kain Junior’  
>  **Genre :** fluff familial/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** le bébé n’a pas de nom canon mais le fandom a l’air assez d’accord pour l’appeler Kain-comme-le-fiancé-mort-de-Rose et moi ça me va.  
>  **Thèmes :** « petits pois » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours" > (17 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post première série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des petits pois

Bébé Kain est assez grand maintenant pour les aliments solides. Le séjour à Riesenburg fait du bien à Rose, qui reprend une vie paisible loin des horreurs qui ont affligé Lior et se sont abattues sur elle et loin des sombres manipulations subies aux mains de Dante, et son fils aussi en profite beaucoup. Entouré, choyé, plus juste par sa mère mais dans un environnement favorable, le petit s’épanouit. Et Rose réapprend à sourire, à d’autres personnes que juste à son enfant.

Winry fait preuve de patience envers elle, d’une manière qui surprendrait sans doute Ed : elle est tellement énergique qu’on pourrait croire que comme lui, elle ne tient pas en place. Ce qu’il oublie lors de ses visites éclair, c’est le temps qu’elle passe auprès de chaque patient : les mesures et les études préalables pour créer une prothèse adéquate, sa réalisation, la préparation et l’opération de greffe, la rééducation, les ajustements... sans être docteur, Winry suit quand même pas à pas les progrès de chacun de ses patients et intervient chaque fois qu’il le faut.  
Aussi, Winry attend sans brusquer, sachant que chacun va à son rythme pour se remettre de ses blessures et se réadapter.

C’est elle qui la première est venue vers Rose, mais avec circonspection, et depuis c’est toujours Rose qui prend l’initiative entre elles. (En tout cas au début ; par la suite, quand elle aura assez confiance en son propre corps et elle en tant que partenaire pour accepter de recevoir et de répondre au désir d’autrui si elle le veut.) Quoi qu’il en soit, Rose se déshabille toujours elle-même : cela, elle ne laissera plus jamais personne d’autre le faire pour elle.

Winry et Rose en profitent pendant que Kain, nourri et changé, fait la sieste.

Et cette fois-ci, Winry ne peut s’empêcher de pouffer en voyant son amie défaire son corsage. Elle s’excuse immédiatement de son rire involontaire alors que Rose en comprend la raison :  
_Oh, non !_  
...Des petits pois dans le décolleté.

Pourtant Rose portait aujourd’hui un corsage assez modeste... juste assez ouvert pour que s’y retrouvent les légumes jetés avec enthousiasme par un bébé de dix-huit mois, et pas assez pour que ça se voie sans le retirer.

« Armé d’une cuillère, ton fils est décidément redoutable... » remarque Winry, amusée.  
Ça tue quelque peu l’ambiance mais Rose prend l’affaire avec bonne humeur elle aussi.

« J’en ai aussi ? s’inquiète Winry.  
\- Oui... un peu d’écrasé dans les cheveux. »

Les voilà prises d’un fou-rire.

C’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus sexy ou de plus romantique...

Après cet épisode, et quand Kain aura encore grandi un peu plus et sera capable de manger tout seul sans éclabousser les gens à table,  
ça va devenir une blague récurrente entre elles deux, une blague curieuse que des gens extérieurs auront bien du mal à comprendre : se préparer des purées de légumes pour signifier à l’autre son bonheur d’être avec elle et son désir, variant la nature des légumes et la quantité d’épices selon ce qu’elles veulent exprimer sur le moment.


	2. La magie des mots simples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un petit enfant... et des adultes qui l'entourent aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La magie des mots simples  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Rose Thomas  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial/fluffy  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** A#4, « livre » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : toujours post-1ère série animée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les Rockbell n’ont pas gardé tout leur attirail spécial bébé. Leur matériel pédiatrique, oui, bien sûr ; mais le berceau, le parc, la chaise haute, les petits jouets… non. Ils comptaient avoir un enfant, ont élevé leur adorable petite Winry, et ça a été tout. Quand elle a commencé à grandir, ils ont donné ce qui pouvait servir à d’autres.  
(La voisine, Trisha Elric, avec deux petits garçons et un mari absent, malgré le peu de perspective d’un troisième enfant, a quand même par espoir tout gardé. Hohenheim aurait pu revenir dans un mois ou dans deux ans ou même dans dix ans et ils auraient repris leur vie de famille, et qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ?)

Le jour où Winry et Pinako recueillent cette jeune fille et son bébé, elles font avec les moyens du bord, les premiers jours. On est doué pour la débrouille, dans cette famille, dans ce village.  
Puis très vite, quand il apparaît qu’elle va avoir besoin de rester plus longtemps, elles empruntent ci ou ça à d’autres familles. Tout le monde est redevable à tout le monde, tous s’entraident, dans leur coin de terre. Aux Rockbell d’ailleurs on fait encore plus facilement confiance qu’à n’importe qui d’autre. On rendra tout la prochaine que quelqu’un en aura besoin. Pour l’instant, profitez-en.

Dans un coin du grenier que Winry fouille à fond par principe, elle retrouve une seule layette gardée par sentimentalisme – une taille naissance, trop petite pour Bébé Kain qui a déjà plusieurs mois, et très « petite fille adorable » avec des dentelles et des fleurettes.  
Si elle ne l’avait vue de ses propres yeux et tenue entre ses propres mains, Winry n’aurait jamais cru que sa mère, le Dr Sara Rockbell tellement pratique, avait pu avoir une fibre _si_ fleur bleue.   
À moins que ça ne vienne d’une génération avant, encore ? Pinako a-t-elle espéré avoir une petite fille en plus ou à la place d’Urey ? Mais ça lui ressemblerait encore moins. Un cadeau d’une amie ou d’une parente que personne ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter ?  
Ça n’est pas le moment d’aller demander des éclaircissements à Mamie. Elle laisse la layette et ses questions associées de côté.

Dans une caisse, Winry retrouve une peluche de son enfance, un peu usée et défraîchie, mais encore vaillante.  
Et… des livres d’éveil.  
Ça, elle pouvait faire confiance à ses parents et ses grands-parents pour les avoir gardé !  
L’espace d’un instant, elle regrette que Scieszka soit repartie si vite pour Central : elle aurait aimé les lui montrer, juste pour voir. Ces livres aux pages épaisses cartonnées, avec si peu de texte, en police si large, et aux illustrations si colorées…

Kain est encore un peu petit pour ça, mais les images lui plairont sans doute quand même. Et puis il n’est jamais trop tôt pour tenir un petit bout de chou sur ses genoux et lui faire la lecture. Le contact corporel et le son d’une voix aimante sont très, très important s pour le développement.

Rose aura d’ailleurs besoin de ces mots simples à explorer pour achever de retrouver sa voix. Ça sera donc doublement utile.

Mais pour l’instant, Rose est occupée à la partie « contact » la plus nécessaire : serrant son fils avec tendresse, elle le nourrit. C’est donc Winry, blottie dans l’espace qu’elle lui laisse à côté, qui tourne les pages et déchiffre les premiers mots en riant et en commentant pour eux trois les illustrations.


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faire sien l’enfant d’une autre, par amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un bébé tout fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Rose Thomas + son fils  
>  **Genre :** familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Caïn » pour 31_jours > (18 juillet ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash demain  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la 1ère série  
>  **Avertissements :** passé d’anim!Rose  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 470

Winry et Rose, à peine ensemble, sont déjà parents d’un bébé tout fait.   
Rose elle-même se souvient très mal de sa conception, de sa naissance, des premiers temps. Elle a occulté la souffrance et la sensation d’être complètement perdue à l’époque. Dante s’est occupée de lui adjoindre des suivantes pour les prendre en charge, au début. Elle reprend pied petit à petit, avec sur les bras un bébé qui n’est plus un nourrisson entièrement dépendant mais qui devient un petit garçon. De la même façon, elle-même, d’assistée redevient jeune femme autonome.   
À lui en passe de devenir sa propre personne, elle lui a donné le nom de son amoureux d’autre fois. Elle ne va pas ressusciter ses anciens projets tellement ordinaires, mais garde tout de même un lien avec sa vie passée. Même si elle veut vivre pour le futur maintenant et si la transition entre les deux époques laisse un blanc dans sa mémoire, elle n’a pas tout balayé. 

Elle débarque ainsi dans la vie de Winry, avec un passé lourd dont elle parlera peu, même en ayant retrouvé sa voix, et un petit enfant qui a passé l’âge des biberons et des coliques. Ça n’est plus juste un petit machin frippé qu’il faut seulement nourrir et langer : il commencera bientôt à apprendre à parler, lui aussi, à marcher, à être un petit être réellement vivant dont elles admireront les progrès rapides.  
L’adoption ne se fera pas sans heurts, mais Winry voit comme un étrange miracle tout de même d’être ainsi propulsée parent sans avoir dû subir l’époque où ça ne faisait pas encore ses nuits. 

Elles ne tissent pas leur histoire seule à seule, comme juste deux amoureuses : dès le début et pour toute leur histoire il y a toujours ce troisième entre elles qui les relie, les rapproche : Winry se prend tout de suite d’une grande tendresse pour ce petit bout. Elle a toujours supposé qu’un jour elle sera épouse et maman, en plus d’être la meilleure mécanicienne possible, tout comme Sara était docteur, madame Rockbell et maman de Winry. Il fallait juste qu’elle trouve la bonne personne avec qui faire cette vie et jusqu’ici elle n’en connaissait aucune jusqu’ici au village. Mais bébé Caïn les éloigne en même temps : il leur est difficile d’être aussi intimes qu’elles voudraient quand il faut tout de même veiller sur lui.

Ils sont devenus directement une famille tous les trois, sans passer par l’étape de simple couple pour elles. Ce sont deux rêves de jeunes filles qui se rencontrent et se réalisent ensemble, et tant pis pour les écarts entre les rêves et la réalité : elles savaient déjà que la vie n’est pas parfaite, sont armées pour faire face aux écueils, et savent accueillir les bonnes chose comme elles viennent.


End file.
